How to master a clan
1.Introduction 2.Clan grades 3.Clan Fields 4.Creating and managing your own clan 5.Conclusion. Clans are groups of people who play together, basically. They help each other out and fight together against other clans. You can raise the clan grade by farming Clan Points (a.k.a. CP) in the Clan Fields (CF). The higher the grade the more respect, lol. There are 5 clan grades which are implemented in LuvROSE so far. There are clans above grade 5, but they are made by the GM's just to make people admire them, lol. Grade 1: Achieved automatically when you create a clan-0 CP. Your clan name is in . Gives you access to Junon and Luna CF. Maximum clan members allowed:15. Grade 2:Achieved when you get 1000 CP or more. Your clan name is in . Gives you access to Junon and Luna CF. Maximum clan members allowed:20. Grade 3:Achieved when you get 5000 CP or more. Your clan name is in . Gives you access to Junon, Luna AND Eldeon CF. Maximum clan members allowed:25. Grade 4:Achieved when you get 25,000 CP or more. Your clan name is in . Gives you access to Junon, Luna and Eldeon CF. Maximum clan members allowed:30. Grade 5:Achieved when you get 75,000 CP or more. Your clan name is in . Gives you access to Junon, Luna and Eldeon CF as well as Clan beach. Maximum clan members allowed:36. There are 3 Clan fields, where you can farm clan points.All clan fields are PvP or CvC areas, where only your clan mates are your friends (like DoD). And there is a Clan beach, where you just go to hang out, buy a surf board and swim suits. : Unlocked for all clan grades. You can enter it ONLY with your Clan master OR Deputy Master. The CM/DP should talk to Burtland in Junon Polis and all the clan members who wish to enter JCF (Junon Clan Field) must be gathered around Burtland. As soon as the CM/DP is teleported in JCF all the other members (who were around Burtland) will be teleported inside as well. On Hebarn you hardly get any clans inside, most people go to LCF, so it's a perfect place for low level people's clans to farm inside. I recommend you enter after lvl 50 at least.: Unlocked for all clan grades. You can enter by talking to Est the shamanist in Portal 6 on Luna. You do not need to be with your CM/DP to enter, you can be perfectly alone, except that on Hebarn you will get PK'ed/Gang-banged inside. It is an excellent farming place for people who are above lvl 100 (FOR SURE) IF they have protection and clerics from their clan as high-lvled people go inside just to PK noobs or to lvl their clan. So this CF is full almost 24/7 even if it has only one Guardian with a rare spawn.:Unlocked for clans of grade 3 and above ONLY. You can enter by talking to Darka Khan who is located in Xita Refuge. From the spawn go down the bridge and when you reach the wall go right. Than you will find a simillar bridge. Go up it. You should be able to see the NPC. He can also let you in the clan house. ECF is usually quite empty, but not always. The Moss Golem and Heavy Gear Guardians inside drops Golden Socket Jewelery. The Turak Guardian inside does NOT drop ABS. (Spider) and Turak Guardians drops Silver Socket Jewelery. Hook and Sikuku Guardians drop Bronze socket jewelery. All the Guardians in Eldeon Clan Field drop Uniques (afaik).:It requires grade 5 to buy the clan skill which gives you access to Clan Beach.. You can enter it by talking to Burtland in Junon Polis. At clan beach you can use Repair and Storage, Buy Swimsuits & Boards, Mats, Arrows, Bullets, Spawn random mobs, Teleport to every Clanfield and you can get excellent clan pictures with your friends. :It requires grade 3 to buy the clan skill which gives you access to Clan House. This is a place where you can get excellent clan pictures with your friends. There is a NPC which can do various things for you, such as storage, disassembly, appraisal, refining, etc. You can enter the Clan House by talking to either Burtland in Junon Polis or Darka Khan in Xita Refuge. I noticed that the Clan House is bigger if you enter from Burtland. Beware: If you talk to the guard inside and ask him to let you out, he will dump you near Alphonso in Junon, no matter where you entered from. You can create your own clan, once you are lvl 50, if you have the money. However I recommend not creating a clan on Hebarn, before lvl 100. It requires 1,000,000 zulie. Yes, 1 million zulie to create a clan. You go talk to Burtland, the clan owner in Junon Polis. You shouldn't be in a clan while doing so. You can write your clan name, make sure it's something that sounds cool. Not something like xxx000iiixxx. And you shouldn't copy other clans' names. Like D0ntEvenTrip. You can write a clan slogan, which can only be read by the clan members. And you can chose a clan mark, a custom one. Just pick one that you think is nice for now. Then create your clan. Then open the LuvROSE folder (e.g. C:\Program Files\LuvROSE) and open the folder called clanmark, all the clan marks that you see in game will be downloaded in this folder. Look through it, if you have the time and chose a nice clan mark from the ones which are there. Then copy it and go to the previous folder, i.e. the LuvROSE folder, paste. Rename it as Mark.bmp Open up your game as the clan master of your clan. Press n. Go to the General tab. Press the button Preview (or Previe..) and the clan mark that you put on in your LuvROSE folder will appear on top of the current one in this window. Don't worry, just press Confirm (or Confir..) The new mark will replace the previous one. This can only happen if you are clan master, so no worries, other members won't be able to change the mark to their liking. To join someone in your clan, he must be clanless. Mark him by clicking on him, than press n, and go to Character tab, press Ask To Join. And if he accepts he should be in the list of all the clan members. Go over his name and you can see his lvl, job and the channel he is currently in. Than you can promote him and later demote him. Promotions up to Commander are useless basically-they just put the person's name higher in your list. But, once you put someone to Commander you can click on his name and press Entrust which will give him clan mastery. After Commander you can make someone a Deputy Master, this person can only invite people in the clan and he can become master if you press entrust on him. On grade 1,2 and 3 you can have only 1 Deputy master (or DP/DM), but once you are grade 4 you can have 2 DPs. Here, my guide concludes. I made it for everyone who doesn't know, because I realized that I know a lot about clans. Hope it was helpful and if there are any typos or info to be added or wrong information or anything just write, don't hesitate, I'll be more than happy to press the edit button. Also, please leave your remarks about the guide, I enjoy reading those. Special Thanks To IsoxaBG!